


The Empress and her Knight

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: twitter mini fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Femlux, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: This is how Empress Hux and Knight Ren came together to rule their empire





	The Empress and her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this twitter [thread](https://twitter.com/carefulenough/status/1081203850835648516/) did about Empress Hux and Knight Ren.

Brendol was the emperor and he wanted to marry Armitage to a wealthy man, Snoke was known for having an unimaginable amount of wealth but Hux refused she tried to run away but she got caught and she almost stabbed Brendol because she was furious, she refused to be sold off.

He imprisoned her in her rooms, Snoke heard about the attempt and sent his most trusted knight to keep an eye on his future wife.

When Kylo arrived she didn’t know what to expect, Hux attacked her when Kylo entered her rooms the first time and they did the whole held against the door thing with a dagger on each other’s throat and looking into each other’s eyes.

They LOATHED each other at first, Hux was so insulted by being appointed a babysitter that watched her every move but at least she got to leave her room once in a while. Kylo couldn’t handle Hux’s pretentiousness, she treated her like a servant but Kylo couldn’t help it she did whatever Hux asked from her.

Hux was so beautiful even when she was looking at her with contempt, she’s furious at herself for admiring her master’s future wife, it’s forbidden. Hux is fascinated by Kylo, she didn’t understand why they sent someone so strong to look after her, Kylo could probably lead an army all by herself. She’s so strong, Hux watches her training sometimes and she’s in complete awe of Kylo’s muscles and strength especially that Kylo trains without her armor.

They would never admit that they’re started to enjoy the other’s company because by principal they’re supposed to hate each other but one time after coming back late from a horse ride that Hux insisted to go for and made Kylo chase after her because Hux should never leave Kylo’s sight, there wasn’t any servants left awake and Hux couldn’t get out of her dress by herself, she asked Kylo to help her out of it and Kylo is just rooted on the spot but slowly walked to Hux and started unlacing her dress from behind.

They’re both breathing heavily and blushing hard because Kylo couldn’t help herself from dragging her fingers down Hux’s exposed skin but then Kylo catches what she’s doing and stops horrified, she clears her throat says goodnight to Hux and runs away from Hux’s room.

They both can barely sleep that night they keep thinking about the other, Hux was cold and after feeling how warm Kylo fingers were on her skin she doesn’t think that she’ll ever be warm again until they’re back on her.

Kylo is ashamed of her actions if her master knew what she did he would punish her but she couldn’t help it Hux’s skin felt so soft and all she wanted to do was push Hux’s red hair out of the way and nuzzle her neck, she already knew that Hux’s skin was soft, she wanted to know what Hux’s skin would taste like.

Next morning Hux blushed so hard and welcomed Kylo with a small smile when Kylo entered her rooms but Kylo bites her lips to stop herself from smiling back at her because she decided that she should keep her distance from Hux or she won’t be able to control herself. She’s here to watch over Hux, not to fall in love with her.

When Hux realized that Kylo is purposely ignoring her she feels hurt and angry and gives Kylo the cold shoulder and they’re somehow back at square one barely talking or looking at each other. They’re both in pain.

 

 

Hux was angry at everything again, she’s going to get married/sold to an old man that she knew nothing about and the only person that she might have ever liked is ignoring her even though she’s everywhere.

She gets into a fight with her father and he hits her, Kylo is in the room and in an instant she’s on Brendol and threatens him to never ever lay a hand on Hux again or she will make sure that he doesn’t have hands anymore. Hux is trembling when they get back to her rooms and she thanks Kylo but Kylo only says that she did her job.

Then Hux does something she’s never done before she bursts into tears. Kylo doesn’t know what to do, she knelt down in front of Hux who was sitting on her bed head in her hands Hux looks up and Kylo can see so much pain in her eyes, she leans up and kisses her on her forehead.

They both close their eyes, enjoying the moment.

Hux’s heart skips a beat and she forgets how to breathe but then Kylo starts to move away from her and that’s the last thing Hux wants, she grabs Kylo and pulls her back until they’re a breath away and she kisses her.

It takes a few seconds but finally Kylo realizes what is happening and kisses Hux back. She pulls back a little to tell Hux that she’ll kill Brendol for her but Hux tells her not to because she wants to be the one who kills him and pulls her back into a kiss.

Hux makes Kylo remove her armor and sit on the bed her back to the headboard, Hux lies down and lays her head on Kylo’s lap, Kylo’s hand goes immediately to her hair untangling Hux’s braid. Hux asks about Snoke, Kylo hesitates at first but then she tells Hux how cruel Snoke can be and how he hurts her.

Hux is furious when she learns that Snoke tortures Kylo and she promises to make him pay but Kylo tells her that Snoke is her demon and she needs to kill him the same way Hux needs to kill Brendol.

Hux sits up and takes Kylo’s head in her hands and tells her that when it’s all done they’ll rule together, Kylo nods and kisses her again

Kylo stays the night because Hux asks her and she can't say no to her especially when Hux looks so soft with her hair disheveled and her lips red and swollen. Hux helps her take off all of her armor and she helps Hux remove her dress.

Kylo's arms are big and strong and Hux can't help herself from touching and squeezing them, Kylo blushes a little but flexes her muscles in Hux's grip, which makes Hux laugh. They fall asleep with Hux draped over Kylo with Kylo's arms wrapped around her. (no sex they need to murder men before that)

The date of the wedding gets closer, they have a whole plan in place but Kylo feels nervous about killing her master while Hux gets a glint in her eyes every time she describes how Brendol will die, Kylo loves her so much and softly smiles at her every time she goes on a rant about murdering her own father.

Kylo has to leave for a few days to escort Snoke to Hux’s castle for the wedding. She makes Hux promise to behave until she’s back and threatens Brendol by telling him that Snoke would like his future wife to be unharmed when he meets her.

Kylo comes back leading Snoke’s party for the wedding. The night before the wedding they have a huge dinner to celebrate the union of both houses. Snoke is very pleased and Kylo and Hux barely have time to talk to each other.

That night Kylo sneaks into Hux’s rooms and they spend the night whispering to each other how they’ll finally be free tomorrow and how they will rule together without any men telling them what to do.

Wedding day and they’re both nervous but put on a brave face. During the wedding Hux does her best to look like the blushing bride and it takes all of Kylo’s self-control to stop herself from snapping Snoke’s neck.

The wedding dinner is a grand affair and Brendol gets up to make a toast for the union of his daughter and Snoke, in the middle of his speech he starts coughing and it gets worse and worse until he can’t breathe anymore, his head turns blue and he drops dead on the table.

People start screaming and running around and in the commotion Kylo stabs Snoke, killing him, she also stabs a few other people to make Snoke’s death look like an accident.

After everything calms down, Hux declares herself emperor taking her father’s place, some noble objects and Kylo kills him on the spot. Hux asks if anyone else has any objection while smiling and looking at every single person in the room. No one says a word.

Hux’s wedding night is perfect, Kylo slowly undresses her and kisses down her back. Hux has never felt happier and loved in her whole life, finally she has someone that understands her and she can see the same thing reflected in Kylo’s eyes.

They get married and Kylo is officially her second in command.

They live happily ever after murdering anyone who stands in their way and ruling their empire together as one.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Twitter: [carefulren](https://twitter.com/carefulenough/)
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
